greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Wotan
Wotan was a member of the Incorruptibles. The Legend of Wotan "In the time before recorded time, there existed a great leader, a paragon of order and justice, who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was within this hero's power to fix his hand after the fighting had ended, the hero instead chose to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, the hero impressed upon those who followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. When the first humans were cast out of their paradise for their imperfection, Tyr chose to Sheppard these nascent “Azotha” to the safety of the southern lands. He did this for primarily one reason: his son was afflicted with the curse of humanity. Uncomfortable with how weak his progeny had become, Tyr gifted his curse-addled son, Wotan, with a legendary weapon of unfathomable power: Gungir, the Spear of the Order. So long as Wotan kept personal contact with this spear, he would receive its gifts of immortality, strength, and nigh invulnerability. If he lost contact with Gungir for too long, Wotan would lose his gifts and be indistinguishable from any other mortal man. The spear itself possessed its own magical capabilities, such as the ability to fire bolts of lightening, create vortices and force fields, and summon forth the amazing six-legged flying steed Sleepnear. The astounding Gungir would need to recharge for one hundred years every time its power source was fully expended, and Wotan was fated to lay dormant and sleeping with it for the duration of the century until he awoke, fully empowered. To ensure that this weapon would never fall into the wrong hands, Tyr had it enchanted so that none but the worthy could lift it." - The Scrolls of Tyr, Chapter Fifteen: The Sheppard with the Silver Hand History The Incorruptibles Whether truly the Wotan of legend or not, the power of the wielder of the mighty Spear “Gungir” was unequivocal. Wotan used his gifts to fight for justice around Azeroth. His herocis were recognized by the dragon-mage Krasus, who invited him to form a team. Thus, the Incorruptibles were born. The Incorrutibles were a team of unique and powerful heroes who assembled when the world faced a threat that no single hero could withstand. With them, Wotan had many storied adventures. The Incorruptibles eventually disbanded approximately fifteen years before the beginnings of the Great War. Wotan was thought dead at the time, and Krasus took possession of Gungir. Though unable to wield it himself, he kept it in his sanctum. The Great War In the midst of the Great War, Wotan had awoken in some mountains, unsure of how he had gotten there. Vague memories flooded back eventually, warning him that he had failed his friends and that they had fallen in battle. He had come to Port Baradin after being found and hexed by Baron Voutgar Blackhammer to act as his unwitting mook. After Blackhammer had been killed, the spell seemingly lifted. Wotan had free will again, but was unsure of who exactly who he was. In a malaise, he patronized a tavern in Tol Barad until one day he encountered Travot Ravenholdt. Travot, recalling tales of Wotan and seeing value as a potential ally in the powerful man, formed a friendship with Wotan and agreed to assist him in solving the mystery of who he was. After recovering his identity and rejoining the Incorruptibles, Wotan went on many adventures against wickedness and heresy. He finally lost his life after many heric feats in the Battle of Ulmat Thondr. ﻿ Quotes Yo ho ho! Misogyny is always most humorous on the eve of battle!http://www.scrollsoflore.com/forums/showpost.php?p=288364&postcount=973 ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Deceased (at current point in game)